O filho da Morte e a Delinquente
by belovednephilim
Summary: Desde o primeiro encontro, numa viela escura em Nova Iorque Elizabeth Thompson soube que aquele garoto "riquinho e mimado" poderia mudar sua vida para sempre. O que ela não sabia era o quão conflitante poderia ser aquela brincadeira do destino.


_Eu nunca deveria ter assaltado um shinigami enquanto estava bêbada..._

–

As ruas de Nova Iorque sempre foram taciturnas, perigosas – se você fosse esperto, tomaria muito cuidado ao passear por aí desavisado. Não que eu e minha irmã mais nova não déssemos conta do recado – para dizer a verdade, eu e minha 'maninha' éramos parte do motivo de grande desespero que se alastrava pela cidade.

Nascemos como "armas" – um dom especial que não era facilmente concedido. Embora, num momento ou outro – de minha parte, pelo menos – houvesse a revolta e as dúvidas, éramos poderosas. Éramos imbatíveis.

De fato, o 'poder' a nós concedido nos subiu à cabeça: Assalto e extorsão eram café pequeno para nós, _as Irmãs Thompson_, como nos conheciam. Perdi a conta de quantos pobre homens iludimos, seduzimos numa viela escura para depois lhes tirar tudo que tinham, implorando no fim por suas míseras vidas.

Aquilo me dava um prazer indescritível – ver todos aqueles imprestáveis chorando por uma existência monótona e deprimente. Eu não entendia o porquê de tanto apego a algo tão sem sentido.

_Às vezes eu questionava minha própria existência_.

Apesar dos furtos, das altas doses de álcool e do poder inimaginável que possuía minha vida ainda era... _Vazia._

Eu sentia que fora criada para algo maior, para servir a propósitos que realmente valessem à pena. Por vezes, eu até me questionava porque um fardo tão grande me tinha sido concedido, se eu não sabia como fazer bom uso dele.

É claro que mais uma ou duas garrafas de bebida me apagavam qualquer peso na consciência.

Para minha irmã menor Patricia, no entanto, tudo parecia sempre às boas: Quando estava sóbria fazia piadinhas sobre aleatoriedades o tempo todo, ria sem motivo aparente, até a menor das coisas lhe encantava. Quando bebia, tornava-se uma máquina de destruição em massa; mais letal do que eu própria – e muito mais inconsequente.

Aquela poderia ser mais uma noite comum – se pensar em nossa pequena "rotina"; assaltos, mentiras, tapeações regados a uma quantidade exorbitante de bebida. Tudo parecia perfeito.

Andávamos pelas ruas em que crescemos, néscias, sem temer qualquer perigo – éramos o perigo – quando avistei o que seria a última vítima daquela noite.

Parecia um riquinho mimado, desses que escolhem o pior lugar e hora pra mostrar seus narizes empinados e sua pompa. Vestia um terno preto, andava em alerta – como se procurasse ansioso por algo – apesar de sua posição aparentemente relaxada, as mãos nos bolsos. Tinha os cabelos negros com três listras brancas pintadas no alto da franja, apenas de um lado. Seus olhos eram de um dourado escuro, profundo. Em estatura, era um tanto mais baixo do que eu. Não parecia possuir nenhuma arma ou algo que representasse uma ameaça. _Era presa fácil_.

Sorri, ferina. Coloquei um braço diante de minha irmã que caminhava bem atrás de mim, fazendo-a parar. Respondi seu olhar questionador – e um tanto contrariado – com um aceno de cabeça em direção à nossa presa.

Ela entendeu num segundo. Esperamos o cara – que deveria ter a idade de Patty – passar próximo a um beco, começando a caminhar, lentamente, em sua direção. E aí tudo mudou como um _flash_; num segundo, Patty transformou-se em uma pistola e saltou para minha mão. Eu corri silenciosa até a entrada da viela por onde o riquinho passava _nesse exato momento_ forçando-o a entrar no beco escuro. Encostei-o na parede, minha arma em sua garganta – o beco cheirava a esgoto e carnificina – e ele seria o próximo, se não se comportasse.

-E entãaaao, _playboyzinho_! Passa toda grana ou vai morrer, sacou? Ahn! Anh! – Fiz minha irmã **––** 'transformada' em pistola encostar ainda mais em sua garganta, de forma que o machucasse. Fazê-lo sofrer agora, para mim, se tornava tão essencial quanto respirar.

Contudo o bastardo não moveu um músculo sequer. Não demonstrou pânico, nem implorou por usa vida, logo em seguida chorando e se _esmerdeando_ como qualquer outro, entregando-me tudo o que tinha.

Não, ele simplesmente continuou onde estava, sustentando o meu olhar com seus olhos dourados. Ele ousava _me desafiar_! Por algum motivo aquilo me irritou. Mas aquilo havia me irritado mais do que qualquer outra coisa que costumava me tirar do sério. Em todos esses 17 anos, eu nunca sentira tanta raiva por algo ou por alguém como sentia agora.

Quero dizer, quem ele _pensava_ que era! Ele _não sabia_ com que tipo de pessoa estava lidando! Ele era somente tapado ou estava afim de morrer mesmo?

-Vamos, eu não tenho a noite inteira! – Desafiei – Ou passa a grana ou morre, _entendeu_? MORRE.

-E se eu lhe dissesse – respondeu, o mesmo olhar odioso na cara – Que não tenho medo da morte? Que _eu_ _sou_ a morte?

ANH! O que esse cara queria dizer? Qual era o significado daquilo, então o playboyzinho era uma espécie de mafioso ou algo assim? Ou eu já estava tão alta que a imaginação me pregava peças!

É, misturar cerveja, vodka e licor não tinha sido mesmo a melhor das ideias.

-Olha, - massageei minhas têmporas, a dor de cabeça parecia anunciar que minha ressaca aportara antes do previsto – eu não sei qual é a sua, mas quanto antes, melhor. Passa logo a porra da grana e pode sair correndo como um frangote, ou pode tentar chamar a polícia. Eu não ligo. Eu só quero o dinheiro e depois nós nunca mais nos veremos de novo, _understand_?

-Talvez – ele sorriu – Mas talvez essa não seja a última vez que nos encontraremos.

Meu coração acelerou bruscamente e eu me odiei por isso. Qual é, só porque o cara meio que fazia o meu tipo, não significava nada! Negócios, primeiro os negócios.

-Escuta aqui, ô tampinha! – Minha irmã berrou de dentro da arma, assassina, surpreendendo-nos – Já tô farta dessa idiotice. Se não passar a grana agora, mesmo que a minha irmã libere, eu juro que explodo, e você sabe o que isso significa, não é, baixinho! Tu vai morrer. E não adianta vir com esse papo de que não tem medo da morte, todo mundo tem medo da morte. E eu acho eu tu não vai querer me ver zangada,_ SEU PEDAÇO DE LIXO INÚTIL_.

Apesar de toda a situação bastante atípica e desconfortável, segurei o riso por minha irmã tê-lo chamado de baixinho, visto que _ela_ deveria ser uns centímetros mais baixa.

-Espere um minuto – o par de olhos dourados me encarou novamente, meu coração dando outra batida indesejada – Vocês duas são irmãs... E são armas!

-Pistolas, na verdad... EI, MAS O QUE ISSO TEM A VER COM O CASO!

-Isso é... Incrível! Realmente incrível! É praticamente um milagre do Deus da simetria. Duas garotas, irmãs, provavelmente gêmeas e ... pistolas! Incrível, instigante, verdadeiramente...

Há essa altura sua pose austera havia mudado para uns rodopios estranhos, o olhar antes penetrante agora brilhava, febril. Ele parecia, de fato, muito excitado... _E bastante idiota._

_Como eu pude, por um leve momento, ter uma queda por esse cara!_ Pelo visto, eu não tinha sido a única a misturar as bebidas aqui.

_E quem diabos era o deus da simetria?_

No meio de suas piruetas afeminadas ele acabou por se soltar de minha armadilha. Patty voltou a sua forma humana e nos preparamos para deixá-lo ali mesmo antes que a loucura nos contaminasse quando o _playboy_ largou seu teatrinho e seu tom de voz ficou sério outra vez.

-Esperem.

Viramos-nos, um tanto temerosas – o que esse louco queria agora? Já não bastava nos fazer perder tempo e uma grande quantidade de grana – porque eu sei que ele tinha, dava pra sentir isso – e agora ele iria se vingar! Pela primeira vez em minha vida e senti... Medo.

Não, uma voz vibrou em meu interior, _não era a primeira vez_. Lembro-me do primeiro – e último, até agora – momento em que senti medo. Lembro-me de uma vida reclusa, de eu e minha irmã sempre sozinhas, zelando uma pela outra. Lembro-me claramente de nossa primeira transformação, do nosso susto frente a este estranho dom, de como a sociedade nos transformou em monstros.

Sim, _em monstros_, inconscientemente, eu havia me transformado – e transformado a minha própria irmã, a quem eu deveria proteger todo esse tempo – em monstros. Porque não nos aceitaram. Porque nos tomaram como aberração e nós incorporamos isso. _No final, nós desistimos e nos transformamos em algo que 'eles' queriam, e perdemos nossos verdadeiros propósitos ao fazê-lo_.

Nunca soube quem fora meu pai ou minha mãe, às vezes sonhava com isso; com um lar feliz, equilibrado, com _outra vida_ onde eu pudesse ter amigos. No fundo, eu só queria que me aceitassem como uma arma – _como eu era._

E eu nunca conseguira isso, então passei a perseguir os mais fracos de toda uma raça que me perseguia e ameaçava quando eu não sabia como me defender. E ensinei a Patty que _esse_ era o único caminho que "pessoas" amaldiçoadas como nós merecíamos. Demônios, doentes, anormais.

-Vocês duas são irmãs e armas... mesmo? – Questionou o garoto, interrompendo meus devaneios.

-Somos, idiota – respondi, com cara de poucos amigos. Alguma coisa sobre esse cara me intrigava, como se ele pudesse ver _através_ de mim, como se pudesse ver tudo o que eu houvera passado até agora, o porquê de eu estar "aqui", tudo que eu tinha tão preciosamente escondido de todos por um longo, longo tempo.

Há, como se isso fosse possível.

-Idiota, ele é idiota – Patty gargalhou, de forma quase retardada. Ela fazia isso às vezes e eu não sabia dizer o que era mais assustador; vê-la xingando e ameaçando todos como se estivesse possuída ou vê-la nesse seu estado 'normal', latente.

-E então...?

E então ele se dobrou no chão sujo e fétido, e começou a chorar, desesperado.

Parecia que além de bêbado e biruta, ele também era depressivo.

-Eu sou um lixo humano... um ser desprezível... ! Eu viajo o mundo todo em busca da arma perfeita e tudo que encontro são duas irmãs drogadas totalmente assimétricas! O mundo conspira contra mim, eu nunca serei tão bom quanto meu pai, nunca lhe fornecerei uma _Death Scythe_ descente... eu... eu deveria cortar minha barriga com este anel, mas provavelmente a assimetria no corte não me permitiria morrer e eu seria uma alma fadada ao desprezo por toda a sociedade espiritual por nem conseguir dar um fim completo a essa existência tosca e miserável, e...

_Mas... Que... __**Porra**__?_

-Oh, oh, oh, espera aí! – Minha dor de cabeça só acentuava, vi o garoto, ainda numa posição bastante estranha, encarar-me com os olhos chorosos.

-Quê?

-Me explica essa história direito; _Death Scythe_? Outras armas... Quer dizer... Existem outros... Como nós? – apontei para mim e minha irmã, tentando acalmar o desespero que começava a me dominar.

Desespero... Apreensão... _Felicidade._

Talvez... Apenas...

-Ah, bem – Ele se recompôs, pigarreou. Era um sujeito bem... _curioso_ – Creio que não fomos apresentados. Sou um shinigami, meu nome é Death the Kid e estou em busca de uma arma... Como vocês. O caso é que sou aficionado por simetria, e por isso não pude aceitar nenhuma das ofertas de meu pai até agora por esse motivo. E em _Death City_, onde eu vivo, é necessário que cada _shokunin_ possua uma arma, assim realizamos a missão de devorar 99 almas de kishin e 1 alma de bruxa, defendemos a paz na cidade e ao redor do mundo, onde somos requisitados. Cumprindo essas missões, somos capazes de transformamos nossas armas em poderosas _Death Scythe_ para que meu pai – diretor da academia de shokunins e praticamente uma forma de poder político na cidade – possa garantir a todos segurança e...

-Então existem mesmo outros iguais a nós? – A ansiedade me dominava, _eu era normal_, eu _podia_ ser normal se assim o quisesse. Bastava apenas uma resposta afirmativa para que tudo o que eu conhecia virasse de cabeça para baixo.

E foi exatamente o que aconteceu:

-Claro que existem! – Ele bufou – Mas nenhuma das armas encontradas por mim até agora eram simétricas o suficiente, portanto... Se importariam em me mostrar?

-O-o quê? – Corei, mesmo sem querer. Patty continuava rindo.

-Bom, se pelo menos as armas forem simétricas o suficiente, eu posso...

Por algum motivo eu confie nele. Pela primeira vez eu confiava em alguém que não fosse a minha irmã, e eu não sei se isso era realmente bom. Ainda mais depositar minha confiança em alguém tão pirado quanto o Kid, mas eu já estava provavelmente condenada ao inferno, então que seja.

Ao mesmo tempo, como se recebêssemos um clamor vindo de nosso sangue, nos transformamos em armas e pousamos em suas mãos, uma de cada lado. De soslaio, pude ver o brilho excitado iluminar seus olhos novamente, como se tivesse achado um tesouro muito raro, como se tivesse achado aquilo que gastou todos os seus esforços para procurar.

Senti-me tão importante e desejada naquele momento que todo o meu corpo arrepiara – muito embora metal não se arrepiasse, e fosse sempre gélido. Eu havia permitido ao meu coração se tornar algo mais duro e frio que o metal que me revestia quando nos transformávamos. E eu sabia que seria melhor assim, que eu seria resistente, que não iria me machucar. Até agora.

-Eee-ei! Onde diabos você pensa que está tocando! – Senti uma quentura enorme em minhas bochechas e dei graças a Deus por ele não conseguir ver isto, mas o danadinho passava as mãos em toda a extensão do meu cabo sem nenhum pudor. Oras! Ele deveria ter um pouco mais de cuidado se prezava por sua vida, eu ainda era uma das maiores ameaças de todos os Estados Unidos, eu...

-Hnnng, dá pra parar de fazer isso!

-Isso o quê? – Ele perguntou na maior inocência, o que me fez querer dar-lhe um soco, não fosse tão boa a sensação de suas mãos me tocando. É, eu teria de me acostumar com isso, e não seria fácil.

-Esquece, seu bastardo – resmunguei – Já terminou a inspeção ou vou ter que estourar seus miolos?

-Ah, claro, claro – ele pareceu desconcertado por um momento, mas nos deixou ir. Voltamos a nossa forma humana e o encaramos. Tentei esconder o rubor que se espalhava por minha face enquanto me lembrava de suas mãos macias e...

-Bem, se não tiverem mais nada interessante para fazer, e aposto que não têm, poderiam vir comigo.

-Pois não...? – Eu queria torcer seu pescoço. Minha irmã riu mais uma vez.

-É verdade que vocês não são exatamente o meu tipo, suas alturas, idades e características físicas não possuem em nada simetria, até mesmo seus seios – ele nos apalpou com uma falta de senso que parecia demonstrar o quão desejava ser morto – Não são do mesmo tamanho, contudo... _Ouch!_

Dei-lhe um soco. Ele mereceu.

-Me desculpe se não sou a Pamela Anderson como minha irmãzinha aqui.

-Pamela quem? Bom, isso não importa. Vocês vêm?

-Não temos nada melhor pra fazer mesmo, não é Liz? – Patty gargalhou, os braços displicentemente atrás do pescoço.

-É né – acabei por sorrir também.

-Até que enfim você chegou! – Kid disse, levemente alterado – Tem ideia de que horas são?

-Desculpe "papai", tinha me esquecido do toque de recolher – zombei – O que houve?

-Sabe como essas ruas são perigosas, só porque viemos para uma missão em Nova Iorque não significa que você pode sair por aí cumprimentando seus velhos amigos, nós temos trabalho sério a fazer...

Ele usava um robe branco, bem folgado, mas amarrado no lugar _exato. _Apesar disso, algo nele estava... _diferente_ do Death the Kid que eu conhecia. Parecia nervoso, agitado... Com... Medo!

-Ora, ora, quem diria – resolvi provocá-lo um pouco – Quer dizer que o senhor sério estava preocupado com sua jovem arma? Não se esqueça que já fui o maior dos perigos que essa cidade já conheceu.

-Ora, Liz, não brinque com isso. Sabe que há um incidente de kishin aqui por perto, imagine se você é pega desprevenida, o que seria de mim se...

Senti o vermelho subir as minhas faces, o que ele queria dizer com isso!

Então eu era realmente _importante_ para ele? Digo, _naquele_ sentido?

Lembrei-me da conversa que tive com minha irmã segundos atrás, no lobby do hotel **–––**

" – _Voltou cedo, irmã! – Trocamos um leve cumprimento informal – Nova Iorque já não te atrai mais como antigamente, não é? – sorriu._

– _Na verdade... Nunca me atraiu – respondi, com um leve dar de ombros – É esse outro lado que eu queria ver, andar por aí sem ser considerada uma aberração... Também saí pra dar uma esfriada nos pensamentos._

– _O Kid está lá em cima, ele está quase surtando! – minha pequena irmã fez algumas caretas – Acho melhor você subir e conversar com ele. Afinal, saiu sem avisar..._

– _Não é como se ele fosse nosso pai – respondi, tentando parecer indiferente._

– _Liz, nós duas sabemos que você o vê como algo muito mais íntimo... E é provável que ele sinta o mesmo._

_Corei._

– _Patty, não seja ridícula! Até parece que eu seria alvo das paixões de um cara tão esquisito e sem-noção como ele! Nãaao... Ele provavelmente tem coisas mais importantes para se preocupar, como ajustar 'simetricamente' todos os quadros do hotel._

– _Você só nega porque tem medo, mas acredite em sua irmãzinha, desde o primeiro momento ele só teve olhos para você._

_Coloquei uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha, evitando encará-la:_

– _Sabe que é uma crueldade sem tamanho você ficar se repetindo desse jeito, não sabe?_

– _Eu só estou dizendo a verdade. Se vocês não fossem tão cegos e teimosos, já estariam juntos há muito tempo._

– _N-não é como se tivéssemos tanto em comum..._

– _E é por isso mesmo que combinam tanto! O pirado filhote de shinigami e a destemida cria das ruas de Nova Iorque, criada para matar e para não temer a absolutamenta nad... Olha, uma lesma!_

– _Lesma! Onde! – Pulei em seu colo rapidamente e percebi que era mais uma de suas brincadeiras fajutas quando a escutei gargalhar como louca enquanto me colocava no chão._

– _Patty, isso não tem graça._

– _Você precisava ver... hahahahahaha, a sua cara... ahahahaa...!_

– _Eu acho que vou lá falar com o Kid – respondi, cansada._

– _Vai lá, e lembre-se; o maior trunfo de uma mulher e saber balançar os seios assim – ela me mostrou como deveriam ser balançados, gargalhando ainda mais alto. Eu lhe mostrei a língua._

– _Ah, cala a boca. _**"**

Por mais que minha irmã tenha me irritado naquele momento, Estaria ela com a razão? Será que, desde o primeiro olhar, ele já...

-Se eu te perder...

-Se você me perder...? – Engoli a seco.

-Se eu te perder, serei amaldiçoado, por toda a vida!

Meu coração saltou umas duas batidas mais rápidas:

-Oh, Kid, eu...

-Imagine só, toda a sociedade me apontará pela rua 'Olhem, lá vai o perdedor sem nenhum senso simétrico, ele perdeu uma de suas armas... Óh, mas desde o começo elas não eram perfeitas' tem ideia do que eu passaria se por acaso... Liz!

Se havia um jeito de se sentir possuída por um espírito maligno, naquele momento, era como eu me sentia:

-Então tudo o que importa pra você é essa maldita simetria! Sempre... Sempre ela! Eu sinto como se estivesse competindo com um inimigo invisível com o qual não posso vencer! Essa sua... sua obsessão sinistra sem nenhum propósito, essa sua loucura, sua...

-Liz, o que diabos aconteceu? Por que você está tão chateada?

-Por quê? Oras, eu te digo o porquê – lágrimas afloravam agora, eu não podia contê-las. Gritei tudo o que estava entalado há meses, desde que nos conhecemos, desde que eu... percebera... – Porque desde o começo eu achei que era _especial_ pra você, porque acreditei de verdade que havia uma conexão entre nós, eu...

-Mas você _é_ importante. Tanto você quanto sua irmã...

-_MAS NÃO É O SUFICIENTE!_ Será que você não entende!

-Não, eu... eu...

-EU ESTOU APAIXONADA POR VOCÊ, KID. Já faz um tempo. É, eu sei que é loucura – despejei, um tanto arrependida, ao ver a expressão perplexa em seu rosto – Eu nem sei porque uma garota sexy como eu foi se apaixonar por um sem-noção como você, mas... Você tem suas manias estúpidas, mas sabe julgar o que é importante. Você luta por aquilo que quer. Você não hesita em proteger aquilo em que acredita, então, por um momento eu te achei... Sei lá... Um pouco bonito. _Mas só um pouquinho._

-Liz, você... Por alguém como eu. – Ele se sentou na cama, um tanto chocado.

-É Kid. Por alguém como você. Eu nem sei porque te disse tudo isso, acho que a Patty estava errada, no fim das contas. Eu... Acho que vou dar uma outra volta.

Estava tomando meu caminho rapidamente até a porta do quarto dele, antes que me arrependesse. Alias, eu já _me sentia_ arrependida. Como seria nossa relação a partir de agora! Eu tinha dito tudo o que queria e o tinha machucado. E...

Meus pensamentos e meu braço foram interrompidos por sua grande mão.

-Espera,

-Quê...? – Eu me virei. O olhar em seu rosto parecia completamente diferente agora, seus olhos dourados pareciam um tanto tristes, mas, ao mesmo tempo, havia lá um brilho de algum outro sentimento que eu não conseguira prever.

-O que a Patty... te disse?

-Que sabia sobre meu sentimento e que você sentia o mesmo. Só isso. Olha, se é mais uma daquelas suas reclamações de como você é desprezível, como eu estou totalmente fora de mim e etc, eu...

Mas eu nunca pude concluir sequer o que estava pensando, pois, naquele momento, sua mão forte me puxara e eu caí na cama, com seu corpo sobre o meu e seus lábios sufocantes me beijando.

Era engraçado como eu podia sentir que os lábios dele estavam _exatamente_ no meio dos meus – quando ele teve tempo para calcular isso? O Kid era realmente louco... Loucamente incrível.

Eu deveria estar num sonho, ele libertou meu braço e eu envolvi seu pescoço. Seus lábios se moviam sobre os meus, desesperados. Era um tanto assustador descobrir que Patty tinha razão.

Era assustador saber que o Kid possuía a capacidade de se apaixonar por algo além da maldita simetria, de qualquer forma. Tudo em minha vida era, de fato, assustadora.

Continuamos nos beijando, ferozes, até precisarmos de ar. Meu _shokunin_ me encarou, seus olhos dourados escuros pela excitação. Senti meu rosto queimar.

-Kid, eu...

-Quando a Patty subiu aqui, uns minutos atrás e me falou que você tinha saído só para me provocar eu não tinha entendido. Então ela disse com todas as letras 'Ela está louca de amor por você e não quer que isso aconteça, já que você não sente o mesmo. Se bem que, essa preocupação toda não é algo normal, sabe. Parece o tipo de atitude de alguém que está com... ciúmes. Nós dois sabemos como minha irmã é'. Eu não podia acreditar naquilo que ela estava dizendo, eu achei que era mais uma de suas brincadeiras, mas eu...

-Você achou que eu fui me encontrar com outro cara, não é?

-Bom, você fazia coisas assim quando eu te conheci, certo? – Corei – Então, eu deduzi...

-Pois deduziu errado – belisquei seu nariz – Já faz um tempo que eu... Bom, você sabe. – Virei meu rosto numa tentativa falha de esconder todo aquele vermelho.

-Bom, depois de todo aquele seu escândalo – ele sorriu – Eu sei.

-Calado, idiota.

-Liz...

-Hm?

-Seu cabelo... está assimetricamente bagunçado.

-Você nunca vai mudar, não é? – Suspirei.

-Não – respondeu, distraído.

-No que está pensando?

-Numa forma de dizer 'eu te amo' sem que as regras de métrica e simetria sejam quebradas.

-Pff, eu sei uma forma simples de se fazer isso – Sorri.

-Sabe? – Ele parecia radiante como uma criança quando ganha um brinquedo novo. Ele era muito previsível.

-É só... você me beijar de novo, como estava fazendo antes – virei meu rosto novamente, muito envergonhada.

-Ah... – Foi a vez _dele_ corar.

Passaram-se alguns minutos de silêncio absoluto antes que eu finalmente não suportasse:

-O quê?

-Seu... Cabelo...

-Feche os olhos e me beije logo, seu imbecil. Antes que eu mude de ideia.

É,_ Eu nunca deveria ter assaltado um shinigami enquanto estava bêbada..._

Era isso o que eu pensava naquela época. Não posso dizer que este pensamento tenha mudado, não completamente.

Mas bom, no fim das contas, arrependida é o que eu não estou.

* * *

**Soul Eater © Atsushi Okubo.**

_E aí gemt :B_

_Coloquei Nova Iorque porque é uma das cidades mais famosas dos EUA. Sei que eles se encontraram nos EUA, mas não tenho certeza se foi exatamente em NY. De qualquer forma, achei que o cenário proposto combinaria melhor com a turbulenta e tentadora NY, é ;P_

_Agradecimentos ao meu stalker e amigo Lex_10 que me ajudou com a escolha do nome/título da fic (se estiver ruim a culpa é dele, não minha -Q MENTIRIIINHA ')_

_Também não coloquei acento nos nomes da Pamela e da Patty, porque já que elas são americanas..._

_E é isso, espero que gostem Deixem reviews! *-*/_


End file.
